Romance in the Hospital Wing
by RPSJ
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Wo Ai Ni16. Lily et James n'étaient pas en termes très amicaux durant leur septième année. Deux ans plus tard, Lily, Médicomage, sauve James, Auror, de la mort. Ai je mentionné qu'elle en tombe amoureuse ?
1. Prologue : A Graduation Ceremony

**Romance In The Hospital Wing**

**by Wo Ai Ni16**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Note de la traductrice, moi : Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction d'un Lily/James, encore un AU, et oui, j'adore ce genre de fics ! J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, moi je l'ai vraiment adoré en anglais._

_**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire entière est à _**Wo Ai Ni16**_, je ne fais que traduire sa superbe fic dont vous trouverez le lien dans mes fics favorites. Les personnages sont, bien évidemment, la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling._

¤

**Note de l'auteur, Wo Ai Ni16 :** Ceci est un AU sur mon couple HP préféré, James et Lily…j'ai dû changé quelques parties mentionnées dans les livres pour tout accorder avec mon histoire. J'ai essayé de créer une histoire aussi originale que possible, mais oui, elle commence par le traditionnel love/hate, mais après ça, une histoire originale (j'espère) en boutique ! S'il vous plaît donnez une chance à cette fic, j'y ai mis toute ma créativité et ma littérature !

**_Résumé complet_ : **Lily et James n'étaient pas en termes très amicaux durant leur septième année…Mais maintenant, deux années sont passées et Lily, une Médicomage, rencontre de nouveau James, qui est maintenant un illustre Auror. Elle le sauve d'une mort certaine et s'en occupe pour qu'il retrouve la santé. Et ai-je mentionné qu'elle tombe éperdument amoureuse de lui dans le processus ? Maintenant les seuls problèmes sont la guerre qui fait rage, la petite amie de James, le fiancé de Lily et le bon vieux méchant Voldie qui les pourchasse…

¤

_En route avec le prologue…_

_¤_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Romance In The Hospital Wing : Prologue**

De joyeux applaudissements et de la musique festive pouvaient être entendu dans le champ voisin du lac de Poudlard, là où la Cérémonie de Remise des Diplômes se déroulait. Environ une centaine de familles pouvait être vues assises sur des chaises blanches bavardant avec leurs amis comme ils attendaient le début de la Cérémonie. Même pas le danger grandissant de Lord Voldemort aurait pu décourager ces personnes, sans compter bien sûr ceux qui étaient secrètement alliés à Vous-Savez-Qui, car ils ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux avec l'augmentation des morts de moldus qui étaient annoncées d'un bout à l'autre de l'Angleterre.

Faisant face à ces parents était une grande scène en bois, où l'ensemble du personnel de Poudlard était assis. Sur la gauche et la droite de la scène se trouvaient deux rangées de chaises installées pour la promotion graduée de 1976. Parmi les enseignants étaient assis l'illustre Albus Dumbledore, qui entre-temps essayait de persuader le professeur Minlestone de goûter une boisson au citron, car il avait refusé de goûter quoi que ce soit créé par les moldus. Comme l'orchestre commençait à jouer leur morceau, _Pump and Circumstance_, Albus Dumbledore se leva, et les professeurs et les familles suivirent l'exemple.

Deux rangées de futurs sorcières et mages arrivèrent du château marchant d'une allure tranquille vers la cérémonie. Classés par taille, tous les étudiants portaient une longue et fluide robe noire, avec une longue écharpe à la couleur de leur maison enroulée autour de leurs cous. Les étudiants passèrent à travers une allée crée par leurs familles. A ce moment, les flashs d'appareils photos pouvaient être vus et des parents (surtout des mères) pleuraient de bonheur. Finalement, les étudiants s'assirent à leurs places respectives et Albus avança sur l'estrade. Il dit de sa voix amplifiée, "Bienvenue, parents, amis, professeurs, et surtout, la promotion graduée de 1976." A ce moment, il s'arrêta comme tout le monde applaudissait; et un certain groupe de jeunes hommes de Gryffondor sifflaient et poussaient des cris.

Le professeur Dumbledore continua, "J'aimerais remercier chacun d'entre vous pour assister à notre Cérémonie de Remise des Diplômes. Les temps sont durs et il devient de plus en plus difficile de célébrer n'importe quelle occasion. Mais pour l'heure, oublions nos soucis. Maintenant, professeur McGonagall, pouvez-vous pour annoncer nos diplômés ?"

Le professeur McGonagall monta sur l'estrade et lit les noms de la liste. "Ames, Samuel ; Avery, William…" Chaque étudiant se dirigea vers le professeur Dumbledore, serra sa main, et prit son diplôme, les faisant devenir une sorcière ou un mage à part entière.

"Black, Sirius." Un beau jeune homme se leva fièrement, avec une expression comique de sérieux feint. Il reçut beaucoup d'applaudissements et de cris de la part de ses camarades de classe, sans mentionner quelques huées de la foule de Serpentard.

"Evans, Lily." Une jolie petite rousse de 5'3'' reçut son diplôme au milieu d'applaudissements, et des sifflements de James Potter. Celui-ci fit rougir Lily, bien que ce soit plus d'une colère indignée que d'une flatterie. Elle revint rapidement sur son siège et réussit à lui donner un coup de pied au passage.

"Lupin, Remus." Remus Lupin était lui aussi, un autre beau jeune homme malgré la constante expression de fatigue qu'il portait toujours. Lui aussi reçut une tournée de cris de ses camarades les Maraudeurs. Il était le plus studieux du groupe, toutefois, et beaucoup de personnes en furent surprises, ce fut James qui fut nommé Préfet-en-Chef à sa place.

"Pettigrow, Peter." Hélas, le Maraudeur maladroit. Beaucoup d'étudiants s'étaient toujours demandés pourquoi les Maraudeurs avait choisi de l'intégrer à leur groupe. Probablement par pitié, pensait la plupart d'entre eux. Il était évident qu'il était le genre de personne qui se démenait pour être populaire. Cependant, ses camarades l'applaudirent poliment.

"Potter, James." Ce jeune homme faisait également partie des Maraudeurs. Avec Sirius, ils étaient les garçons les plus populaires de leur promotion. Il réussissait à charmer n'importe quelle fille, à part Evans. Il fit un petit spectacle en recevant son diplôme, faisant d'abord une révérence devant Dumbledore, puis une seconde à ses camarades et aux familles devant lui.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Oh, James, si seulement ton père était là pour voir ça," sourit Mrs Potter à travers ses larmes alors qu'elle étreignait son fils.

"Je sais, je sais maman," dit James en caressant la tête de sa mère comme il l'étreignait en retour. C'était réellement quelque chose de très amusant à voir, vraiment, James qui faisait 6'2'' dominant sa mère (5'1''), qui ne réussissait qu'à l'étreindre autour de la poitrine.

"Bien, je sais que je dois t'embarrasser maintenant, va rejoindre tes amis et rejoins-moi ici dans une demi-heure," dit Mrs Potter, essuyant ses larmes et se mouchant avec son mouchoir.

"Merci maman." James s'éloigna, à la recherche d'une certaine tête rousse, quand il la heurta.

"Oomph, Potter, regarde où tu vas !" cassa une Lily Evans énervée.

"Désolé," dit-il, se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. _C'est réussi pour les adieux_. "Eh bien, hum…je voulais juste te dire que…euh…" _Merde, idiot ! Dis-lui !_

Lily le regarda avec une légère impatience, inclinant la tête pour l'inciter à continuer. "Quoi ?"

James déglutit et dit d'une voix neutre," Um…bonne chance, Evans." Il lui tendit sa main.

Les yeux de Lily s'adoucirent. "Bonne chance à toi aussi, James." Elle lui serra la main et lui fit un rapide baiser sur la joue.

Ça c'était vraiment inattendu. James resta debout là, frottant distraitement l'endroit sur sa joue. _Oh bien, malgré le fait que je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire, elle m'a appelé par mon prénom pour la première fois et elle m'a même embrassé…je suppose que c'est assez bien…_ Il sentit quelqu'un lui donner un coup dans le dos et il se retourna pour voir Sirius, Remus et Peter.

"Est-ce que tu lui as dit ?" demanda doucement Sirius.

"Nan, mais ça va," dit James, semblant plus essayer de se convaincre lui-même. "Ce n'est pas comme si nous aurions pu être ensemble de toute façon, pas comme s'il y avait eu une quelconque chance…surtout avec nous devenant Aurors et tout…"

Sirius lui frappa une nouvelle fois le dos dans une tentative de réconfort. "Qui sait," commença-t-il joyeusement, "J'ai entendu dire qu'Evans a prévu de devenir Médicomage. Et si tu étais blessé dans une oh-si-terrible attaque de Mangemorts et qu'il arrivait que ce soit justement elle qui te soigne _et_ qu'elle tombe éperdument amoureuse de toi dans le processus ?"

James renifla. "D'accord, Padfoot, d'accord, et Snape vient juste de me demander en mariage il y a cinq minutes."

¤

Eh bien, permettez-moi juste de dire que tout, en plus de la proposition de Snape à James bien sûr, _est_ possible. ; )

¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?


	2. Aurors and Transfers

**Romance in the Hospital Wing**

**by Wo Ai Ni16**

* * *

_Note de la traductrice : rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire entière est à _**Wo Ai Ni16**_, je ne fais que traduire sa superbe fic dont vous trouverez le lien dans mes fics favorites._

Note de l'auteur, **Wo Ai Ni16** :

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre un : Aurors and Transfers (Aurors et Transferts)**

_Deux ans plus tard – Première semaine d'Août 1978_

James souffla impatiemment les mèches de cheveux tombant devant ses yeux alors qu'il luttait pour avoir une meilleure position. Saisissant fermement sa baguette d'une main et entourant un tronc d'arbre de son autre bras, il essayait désespérément de se stabiliser. La pluie torrentielle ne l'aidait pas à garder son équilibre, avec toute cette boue qui le faisait glisser aussi bien en avant et qu'en arrière. Faisant loucher ses yeux, il regarda longuement à travers un espace entre les buissons dans lesquels il se cachait, comme il cherchait un quelconque Mangemort. Un de leurs espions les avait averti à leur Quartier Général qu'il était supposé y avoir une réunion parmi le cercle fermé de Voldemort.

A environ six mètres devant lui se trouvait Sirius, qui se cachait derrière un pin. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et se sourirent de manière encourageante, envoyant à l'autre un silencieux _bonne chance_ alors qu'ils attendaient.

Cependant, James n'était pas du tout nerveux. C'était sa…quoi…quarantième mission en tant qu'Auror peut-être ? Il était assez connu pour ses réussites, aussi. Il avait été formé par le grand Alastor Maugrey lui-même. Cependant, il n'était plus "l'abominable petite brute arrogante" comme Lily Evans l'avait décrit en cinquième année, et encore beaucoup de synonymes pendant toute leur scolarité à Poudlard. James avait grandi, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Mentalement, signifiant qu'il était beaucoup plus mature et qu'il avait vécu beaucoup de choses. Physiquement, signifiant qu'il avait de très bons abdominaux et muscles… Je vous laisserai imaginer le reste. Il ne pouvait aller dans un village sorcier sans être bombardé de questions par les médias.

Quant à Sirius, eh bien, c'était pareil pour lui. Il avait également été formé par Maugrey et il est connu comme le partenaire de James quand on parle de leurs missions.

James se raidit alors qu'il entendait des voix venant du chemin. Il vit deux Mangemorts s'approcher, se disputant apparemment sur quelque chose. Il regarda Sirius et ils hochèrent la tête ensemble. 1…2…3…ils sautèrent rapidement hors de leurs cachettes respectives et s'arrêtèrent devant les deux Mangemorts, baguettes en position de combat. Les deux Mangemorts, qui étaient tellement absorbés par leur dispute, se tenaient stupidement debout alors que les deux Aurors étaient soudainement apparus de nulle part. Ne perdant pas de temps, James et Sirius hurlèrent "Stupéfix !" à l'unisson. Les deux Mangemorts tombèrent rapidement au sol, inconscients.

"Eh bien…c'était beaucoup plus facile que ce que j'avais espéré," renifla Sirius.

"Ouais," James était vraiment déçu de la facilité de cette capture. "Tu es d'accord pour que je leur enlève leurs cagoules, Padfoot ?"

"Vas-y, à toi l'honneur," bâilla Sirius alors qu'il sortait une feuille de papier pour noter leurs découvertes.

"Ok, Mangemort numéro un," dit James pendant qu'il enlevait la cagoule du Mangemort. "Merde ! Padfoot, c'est Samuel !"

Sirius trébucha de choc, "Comme dans Samuel Ames !" Il regarda longuement par-dessus l'épaule de James le visage du Mangemort. "Merde, c'est bien lui ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un Poufsouffle comme lui serait devenu Mangemort." Il secoua tristement la tête pendant qu'il écrivait le nom sur son papier. "Qui est l'autre gars ?"

"Plutôt la femme, je ne sais pas qui c'est," dit James alors qu'il désignait une mince brunette qui semblait ne jamais avoir connu la lumière du soleil. "Nous devrons l'emmener au ministère pour avoir son identité et l'interroger." Les deux Mangemorts seront jugés en procès, mais avec Bartemius Croupton, ils seront très probablement envoyés directement à Azkaban.

"Bien, et si on rentrait, je parie qu'Ameile est déjà en train de t'attendre au Quartier Général," taquina Sirius, pendant qu'il faisait léviter les deux Mangemorts devant lui.

"Ouais, Ameile, c'est vrai," dit distraitement James, cherchant le portoloin qu'il avait laissé dans les buissons. "Le portoloin est là, Sirius." Les deux Aurors tenaient un Mangemort chacun alors qu'ils touchaient simultanément le portoloin et sentirent une secousse au niveau de leur nombril.

Après un tourbillon de couleurs, ils apparurent au Quartier Général. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le hall d'entrée, ils virent une jeune rousse accourir vers James et l'étreindre fermement. "Ameile ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien."

"Très bien, je suis désolée de m'inquiéter pour toi," dit-elle sarcastiquement. Désolé de vous décevoir chers lecteurs, mais non, cette rousse n'est pas Lily. Son nom complet est Ameile Marie Collins. Laissez-moi vous donner quelques informations sur comment elle et James se sont rencontrés. Eh bien, pour commencer, ils sont tous les deux Aurors. Pour être plus précise, James est au-dessous de la première section de la division deux. Ses missions étaient généralement sur le terrain, soit pour essayer de capturer davantage de Mangemorts durant leurs réunions ou bien les combattre, eux et le big boss lui-même. Ameile, quant à elle, fait partie de la troisième section, division six. Les Aurors comme elle sont espions, toujours en place dans l'Allée des Embrumes essayant de trouver quiconque de suspicieux qui pourrait être Mangemort. Les deux se sont rencontrés dans un pub sordide une année plus tôt là où une réunion de Mangemorts avait lieu. James avait sauvé Ameile d'un sort Doloris plutôt cruel quand il l'éloigna et reçut le sort à sa place. Heureusement, une équipe de renforts vint à leur aide avant que quoi que ce soit de mal n'arrive. Puis, il y eut, vous savez ce moment cliché qu'il y a dans toutes les histoires d'amour…ou du moins pour Ameile, qui tomba instantanément éperdument amoureuse de James…quant à James, il aimait toujours secrètement Lily, mais il n'allait pas l'admettre de sitôt.

Aussi enthousiasmés que vous l'êtes pour en revenir à l'histoire, laissez-moi vous faire une brève description de ce à quoi ressemble Ameile. Elle mesurait 5'5" (Ndt : je crois que ça fait environ 1m65), très jolie, avec de longs cheveux roux foncé tressés arrivant à la taille, un teint clair, de très légères tâches de rousseur sur les joues, et une soif de l'aventure exactement comme son petit ami. Elle était optimiste, mais sensible, et avait été Préfète-en-Chef lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, et avait un an de moins que James.

"Nous avons deux Mangemorts à envoyer au Ministère pour le moment," dit Sirius, montrant d'un signe de tête les deux corps inconscients en lévitation. "L'un d'entre eux est Samuel Ames, un Poufsouffle de notre année à Poudlard. Est-ce que tu aurais un quelconque indice sur qui pourrait bien être cette femme ?"

Ameile regarda prudemment la mince brunette. "Je pense que c'est Jane Higgins, je me souviens avoir vu une photo d'elle dans la Gazette du Sorcier une fois. Elle est supposée avoir disparu, mais je ne suis pas sûre."

Sirius soupira. "Bien, je vais y aller et emmener ces deux-là au Ministère. Tu peux aller devant James, avec Ameile." Il dit la dernière partie avec un clin d'œil connaisseur.

James leva les yeux au ciel et donna son bras à Ameile. Elle ne sembla pas s'inquiéter de la terre présente sur la robe d'Auror de James, qui ne pouvait en aucun cas être éviter lorsque vous étiez sur un Terrain d'Auror.

"Alors," commença Ameile, souriant à James. "Que dirais-tu d'aller acheter chez Florian Fortarôme demain ?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les Maladies et Blessures Magiques –Chambre individuelle de Mr. David Aberforth._

Lily sifflotait gaiement un air de musique pendant qu'elle montait les escaliers menant à la chambre individuelle de Mr. Aberforth. Le pauvre homme de soixante ans avait une santé tellement faible qu'il était un patient constant de l'hôpital. Sa famille était assez riche pour lui acheter une chambre individuelle où il pouvait rester. L'homme avait refusé de laisser une quelconque infirmière s'occuper de lui, exceptées Lily et son amie, Sarah Higgins, qui s'occupaient de lui depuis deux ans qu'elles travaillaient à Ste Mangouste comme Médicomage.

Lily ouvrit la porte et entra dans la sombre chambre. Levant légèrement sa baguette pour éclairer davantage la chambre, elle ouvrit les rideaux pour permettre à la clarté du soleil d'entrer.

Se dirigeant discrètement vers le vieil homme, Lily murmura, "Mr. Aberforth, réveillez-vous s'il vous plaît. C'est l'heure de prendre votre potion."

Le vieil homme ouvrit lentement les yeux et cligna rapidement des yeux, s'habituant à la luminosité. "Ah, ma potion. Oui, oui…peux-tu m'aider, s'il te plaît ?"

Lily enroula un bras autour de lui pendant qu'elle ajustait les oreillers pour permettre au vieil homme de s'asseoir. Elle lui donna le gobelet, qu'il but rapidement pour ne pas sentir le goût aigre de la potion.

"Merci, Lily."

Je vous en prie, monsieur." sourit Lily à Mr. Aberforth. Elle contourna le lit pour ranger la chambre quand elle entendit un coup à la porte.

Lily épousseta son uniforme bleu foncé alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

"Alice ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Alice Mapleson était l'autre meilleure amie de Lily, avec Sarah Higgins. Alice, cependant, était Auror. Elle aussi connaissait bien Mr. Aberforth ; il était effectivement un oncle de Frank Longbottom, un homme avec qui elle sortait depuis peu.

"Je suis là pour une visite. Comment allez-vous, Mr. Aberforth ?"

Le vieil homme lui sourit. "Relativement bien, vraiment. C'est bon de vous voir Ms. Mapleson."

Alice se tourna vers Lily, "Je ne fais que passer encore une fois. Mr. Anderson du Ministère m'a dit de te donner cette lettre quand je te rendrais visite."

Lily prit la lettre entre ses mains. Elle était faite d'un parchemin beige, avec le Sceau du Ministère au dos. "C'est curieux. As-tu une idée du contenu de la lettre ?"

Son amie haussa simplement les épaules, "Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, tout est chaotique au ministère avec les attaques de Tu-Sais-Qui ci et là." Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil proche. "Ça devient juste de plus en plus dur pour nous, Aurors, bien que Frank, Sirius, et James ne semblent pas se plaindre. Tu sais comment sont les hommes."

Lily sourit faiblement alors qu'elle se rappelait de Sirius et de James. _Les célèbres Maraudeurs_. Elle se remémora leurs années à Poudlard. Ses pensées furent interrompues comme Alice se levait.

"Bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller Lily-chérie. On se verra plus tard. Et au revoir à vous aussi, Mr. Aberforth."

Lily se dirigea vers Alice et enlaça rapidement son amie. "Au revoir Alice, et prends soin de toi. Tu sais que je mourrais si quoi que ce soit t'arrivait lors d'une de tes missions."

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. "Ça ira, _maman_," et ferma la porte une fois sortie de la chambre.

Lily s'assit dans un fauteuil et ouvrit la lettre. A l'encre noire étaient écrits ces mots :

_Lily Evans_

_Chambre individuelle de Mr. David Aberforth_

_Hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les Maladies et Blessures Magiques_

_Londres_

_Chère Mme Evans,_

_Suite au nombre grandissant d'attaques de Mangemorts, le Ministère a agrandi l'Infirmerie de l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie Poudlard pour héberger les victimes des attaques de Vous-Savez-Qui._

_Nous vous sollicitons avec gentillesse pour transférer vos services à l'Infirmerie, où chaque jour le nombre de patients accroît. S'il vous plaît, faites vos valises avec toutes vos affaires. Le personnel de Poudlard est d'accord pour permettre aux Médicomages d'avoir leur propre chambre dans le château. _

_S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-nous pour ce changement si soudain, mais des périodes comme celles-ci nous appellent à prendre des mesures drastiques._

_Veuillez agréer, chère Madame Evans, l'expression de nos sentiments les plus distingués,_

_Mr. Fitzwilliam Anderson_

_Ministère de la Magie – Département de la Médecine_

_Ordre de Merlin, Troisième Classe_

Lily dû lire la lettre trois fois pour comprendre ce que le Ministère lui demandait. _Transférer ? Demain ?_ Elle secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Elle ferait mieux de commencer à faire ses valises maintenant, alors, si elle était attendue demain tôt dans l'après-midi. Faire ses valises ne serait pas un gros problème, puisqu'elle n'avait pas énormément d'affaires. Ce n'est que Mr. Aberforth qu'elle plaignait. Le pauvre homme n'était à l'aise qu'avec elle ou Sarah comme infirmière. Après deux ans, et sur une si petite information, on s'attendait à ce qu'elle le quitte si soudainement ? _Il comprendra_, pensa Lily, _en plus, Sarah sera encore ici, il sera bien._

Elle était sur le point de dire à Mr. Aberforth la nouvelle, quand elle découvrit l'homme profondément endormi, de doux ronflements emplissant la pièce. Elle n'avait pas à cœur de le réveiller. Elle allait juste aller maintenant rapidement à son appartement, faire ses valises, et ne lui dire que demain matin.

Satisfaite de son organisation, Lily ferma les rideaux et fit un geste de sa baguette pour baisser la lumière. _Ça ne sera pas trop mal, je suppose. Poudlard m'a toujours fait me sentir chez moi, et Sarah prendra soin de Mr. Aberforth._

Après avoir rassemblée toutes ses affaires et leur avoir jeté un sort pour les faire rentrer dans une valise, Lily était prête pour aller se coucher. Ses dernières pensées furent pour ses années à Poudlard, concernant surtout un certain jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et désordonnés portant des lunettes.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur, Wo Ai Ni16** : Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? ) Je suis vraiment fière de ce chapitre. J'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus. Teehee, j'ai tellement d'idées pour cette histoire ! J'ai déjà fait un plan de toute l'histoire, donc on peut dire que d'une certaine manière j'ai fini l'intrigue principale de cette fic. J'écrirai maintenant mes notes, et j'espère que vous prendrez le temps de les lire après chaque chapitre, parce qu'elles répondront à vos questions et vous donneront des indices sur ce qui va arriver. ;)

Aiii ! Vous avez pensé que la fille rousse dans la première partie du chapitre était Lily, n'est-ce pas ? Pas d'inquiétude, ce ne sera pas un pairing James/OC, lol… Et non, Ameile n'est PAS une Mary-Sue. Honte aux personnes qui ont pensé ça. XD

Une nouvelle fois, voici le résumé complet du prologue pour ceux qui l'ont raté ou qui sont trop paresseux pour le lire : **Lily et James n'étaient pas en termes très amicaux durant leur septième année…Mais maintenant, deux années sont passées et Lily, une Médicomage, rencontre de nouveau James, qui est maintenant un illustre Auror. Elle le sauve d'une mort certaine et s'en occupe pour qu'il retrouve la santé. Et ai-je mentionné qu'elle tombe éperdument amoureuse de lui dans le processus ? Maintenant les seuls problèmes sont la guerre qui fait rage, la petite amie de James, le fiancé de Lily et le bon vieux méchant Voldie qui les pourchasse…** Lol, vous avez déjà beaucoup d'information à partir de ça…certains d'entre vous se disent peut-être "QUOI ! LILY A UN FIANCE ?" Oui, elle en a un et vous le verrez dans le prochain chapitre )

Dans le prochain chapitre : 

- On verra la vie de James en tant qu'Auror et célébrité

- On verra le fiancé de Lily ;)

- Le monde de James et celui de Lily se heurteront quand un malheureux évènement aura lieu

_Note de la traductrice : je ne vois vraiment pas quoi ajouter ! mdr_

Un énorme MERCI à tous les revieweurs du prologue, **L'Eclat de la Lune**, **Math**, **moimoiremoi**, **zozo**, **Charybde**, **Jud's**, **lauralavoiepelletier**, **EMI**, **hedwige09**, **héloise**, **likyboy's**, **ladybird**, **Willy's**, **Amandiine**, **SusyBones**, **Rose Halliwell**, **ali petit ange** et **lilynatou**.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis !


	3. Dates and Surprise Attacks

**Auteur :** Wo Ai Ni16

**Titre :** Romance in the Hospital Wing

**Traductrice :** RPSJ

* * *

**Romance in the Hospital Wing**

**by Wo Ai Ni16**

* * *

**Chapitre deux : Dates and Surprise Attacks (Rendez-vous et Attaques Surprises)**

_Samedi, première semaine d'Août 1978 – 13 heures : Chaudron Baveur, Londres._

Malgré son emploi du temps effréné (oui, même les Aurors ont un emploi du temps) James avait pu mettre de côté le lendemain pour son rendez-vous avec Ameile. Quelquefois il considérait ses sentiments pour elle. Il était sûr que les sentiments qu'il avait pour Ameile était plus qu'amicaux, mais était-ce de l'amour ? A chaque fois qu'il pensait à ces choses, une autre rousse apparaissait dans sa tête. Il laissait alors tomber le sujet et cherchait rapidement quelque chose pour occuper son esprit confus. Néanmoins, il s'occupait beaucoup d'Ameile et ne voulait pas la voir peinée. Voilà pourquoi il avait fait face à un Alastor Maugrey plus que déçu quand il avait demandé à avoir son Samedi de libre. Il était facile pour Ameile d'avoir une journée de congé depuis qu'il y avait beaucoup plus d'Aurors Espions qui pouvaient la remplacer. Des Aurors de terrain comme James étaient durs à trouver de nos jours, donc il était plus difficile pour lui d'obtenir un jour de congé supplémentaire.

Mais à présent il était au Chaudron Baveur, s'arrêtant au bar puisqu'il était arrivé quelques minutes en avance. Tom, l'aubergiste, était heureux de revoir son ami.

"James ! Quelle bonne surprise. Je ne t'avais pas vu ici depuis un moment."

"C'est bon de te revoir, Tom. Maugrey a été assez généreux pour me laisser un jour de congé supplémentaire."

L'homme le plus âgé inclina la tête, alors qu'il servait une chope moussante à un client. "Bien que je suis sûr qu'il n'était pas si content que ça de te le laisser, hein ?"

James sourit, "Ouais, mais à la fin, il a été assez bon pour me donner une pause."

Tom inclina la tête pendant qu'il continuait à servir les commandes de ses clients. "Je suis surpris qu'il ait fait ça, avec toutes ses attaques par ici. Le chaos est partout, je te dis." Il secoua tristement la tête. "C'est pas bon pour les affaires non plus. De ce fait, je perds des clients chaque jour. Oh, au fait, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?"

James déclina l'offre d'un geste de la main, "Non merci, je suis juste venu rendre une petite visite."

Une voix dure et rauque interrompit leur conversation, "Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que je pourrais avoir un autre verre de vodka ?" Le propriétaire de cette voix était un homme encapuchonné assis deux chaises plus loin de James. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. James regarda Tom alors que l'homme le plus âgé fronçait les sourcils.

"Je suis désolé monsieur, mais je crois que vous en avez eu assez," dit momentanément Tom.

James fronça également les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas l'aura mauvaise que dégageait l'homme.

L'homme encapuchonné grogna simplement, se leva et s'assit dans un coin isolé de la pièce. James jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et se leva aussi.

"Excuse-moi, Tom, mais je dois y aller. Je vais être en retard si je ne me dépêche pas." Tom acquiesça de la tête alors que James sortait par l'arrière de l'auberge. Comptant les briques sur le mur il en tapota une avec sa baguette et l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse apparut. James commença à se diriger à vive allure vers le Salon de Glace Florian Fortarôme. Il essaya d'ignorer les murmures excités autour de lui alors qu'il passait devant les nombreux magasins et boutiques. _Franchement, je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi les gens sont si excités de me voir…_

Comme je l'avais mentionné, James était incapable de traverser un endroit public (et magique) sans gagner l'attention indésirable des gens. Ce n'était pas inhabituel si dix minutes plus tard un journaliste ou un photographe commençait à l'agacer, lui demandant soit comment s'était déroulé sa dernière aventure (que James ne pourrait jamais décrire en détail puisque toutes ses missions devaient être tenues confidentielles) ou soit lui demander de signer deux ou trois photos. Il avait quelques fois essayé de porter un déguisement, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre des personnes le reconnaissaient toujours. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les médias ne gâcheraient pas son rendez-vous avec Ameile, bien que quelques lecteurs de cette histoire devaient l'espérer, pensant que James devrait être avec Lily de toute façon.

James était sur le point de tourner le coin de Florian Fortarôme quand il sentit que l'on tirait l'arrière de sa robe. Se retournant, il vit une petite fille avec une queue-de-cheval lui sourire. _Encore un autographe, je suis sûr_, pensa-t-il. Mais comment pourrait-il résister à une petite fille tellement mignonne ? S'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de la petite fille, il demanda, "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?" La petite fille sourit une nouvelle fois, révélant une dent manquante et montra simplement à James une photo de lui et lui mit une plume dans la main. "Ok, je vais signer mon nom, c'est bon ?" La fille hocha la tête avec enthousiasme alors que James signait rapidement la photo. Elle l'enlaça rapidement et sautilla jusqu'à un magasin proche, montrant l'autographe à une femme qui devait être sa mère.

James avait cinq minutes de retard quand il tourna le coin et atteignit le salon de glace. Voyant une tête rousse, il se dirigea rapidement vers elle et lui recouvrit les yeux. "Devine qui c'est ?" murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Ameile renifla, "Franchement, James, ce jeu est tellement vieux. Et tu as cinq minutes de retard."

James s'assit à côté d'elle. "Une petite fille m'a demandé un autographe, comment j'aurais pu résister ?"

"Bien, bien. De toute façon je t'ai commandé un sundae aux fraises."

"Merci." James regarda autour d'eux. Le salon de glace changeait rarement, excepté les avis de recherche que le Ministère avait affiché : _Bellatrix Black, Wanted ; en raison du nombre croissant d'attaques, le Ministère met en application un couvre-feu_…Il remarqua ensuite un certain homme, sombre et encapuchonné. _Est-ce que ce n'était pas lui au Chaudron Baveur ?_ James fronça les sourcils, mais ne put s'empêcher de sentir des frissons descendre sa colonne vertébrale. Peut-être qu'il devenait juste paranoïaque.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda Ameile, sirotant son milk-shake.

"C'est rien…mais, c'est moi, ou il fait plus froid ?"

Un serveur arriva et dit, "Voilà votre sundae, Mr. Potter." Il était sur le point de remettre sa commande à James quand une lumière verte aveuglante arriva de nulle part, forçant James à fermer les yeux très fort face à la luminosité. Il pouvait entendre les gens hurler autour de lui. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit le serveur allongé par terre sans vie, ses yeux agrandis d'horreur.

"Oh merde ! Ameile, tu vas bien ?" Ameile était complètement secouée, mais elle inclina rapidement la tête. Ils sortirent tous deux leurs baguettes.

"James," dit Ameile, regardant quelque part derrière lui.

"Quoi ?" Il se retourna et vit des Détraqueurs, des douzaines, avec encore plus de Mangemorts qui commençaient à apparaître. Les gens commencèrent à hurler et à courir pour sauver leurs vies. Certains étaient assez intelligent et transplanaient, mais les autres ne pouvaient pas, incapables de laisser leurs enfants derrière eux. Des faisceaux de lumière de différentes couleurs traversaient l'air de part et d'autre alors que les sorcières et les mages commençaient à lancer des sorts.

"Morsmorde (1) !" cria quelqu'un près d'eux. C'était l'homme encapuchonné que James avait vu au Chaudron Baveur. _Merde, j'aurais dû être plus prudent_, se maudit James.

Ameile commença à stupéfixer un couple de Mangemorts qui approchait. James fit de même et produit un Patronus pour détourner quelques Détraqueurs. Il saisit rapidement le poignet d'Ameile et l'entraîna avec lui à l'opposé de la bataille.

"James, laisse-moi y aller ! Je vais vous aider à les combattre, je suis aussi une Auror !" s'écria Ameile avec indignation.

"Je ne me permettrai d'aucune façon de te faire risquer ta vie ici !" hurla-t-il en retour. Il la tira avec encore plus de force dans une allée quand il sentit sa main glisser de son emprise. "Encore une fois, Ameile, je ne vais pas –" Toute couleur partit de son visage quand il trouva Ameile allongée à deux pieds (Ndt : environ soixante centimètres) derrière lui. Quelqu'un devait lui avoir lancé un sort.

"Non, non, non !" Il tâta rapidement son pouls. Elle était en vie.

"James ! C'est toi ?" James releva la tête pour voir Frank Longbottom le regarder. "Frank ! Je suis tellement content de te voir, c'est Ameile, elle a été –"

"Ne dis rien, je l'emmène à Ste Mangouste," Frank se pencha et prit le corps mou d'Ameile dans ses bras.

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Oui, maintenant vas-y !" Frank transplana rapidement pendant que James retournait dans l'allée principale et dans la bataille.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Midi : Hôpital Ste Mangouste pour Maladies et Blessures Magiques – Chambre individuelle de Mr. Aberforth_.

Lily étreignit Sarah pour la troisième fois en une heure. Sarah n'avait jamais été forte pour les adieux. Et maintenant que Lily partait pour l'Infirmerie de Poudlard, elle ne pouvait la regarder sans avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle était extrêmement sensible, pleurant pour les choses les plus stupides. Néanmoins, elle était la meilleure amie de Lily (avec Alice) et Lily fit de son mieux pour la réconforter. "Allons, Sarah, ce n'est pas comme si je te disais adieu pour toujours. Je te verrai dans un mois, peut-être même avant !"

"Un mois ! Lily, c'est beaucoup trop long !" Sarah enfouit sa tête dans sa blouse blanche, faisant partie de l'uniforme de Ste Mangouste, alors que de nouvelles larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Ses boucles brunes foncées suivaient les mouvements de ses épaules qui tressautaient à cause de ses sanglots.

"Eh bien, Ethan, tu ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas essayé," dit Lily alors qu'elle se tournait vers l'homme à ses côtés. L'homme, de grande taille, lui sourit sympathiquement. Il semblait être la version de Mr. Aberforth à vingt-et-un ans, avec des cheveux châtain clair lisses et des yeux bleu brillant. Il s'appelle Ethan Aberforth, le fils de Mr. Aberforth, et comme vous l'avez deviné, c'est le fiancé de Lily. Et exactement comme je l'ai fait pour Ameile et James, laissez-moi vous donner des informations sur comment Lily et Ethan sont sortis ensemble.

Ils se sont rencontrés il y a environ deux ans, avec une Lily fraîchement sortit de Poudlard et une nouvelle Médicomage à Ste Mangouste. Mr. Aberforth senior était son premier patient et Lily s'occupait bien de lui. C'est ainsi qu'elle rencontra Ethan, un beau jeune homme qui s'inquiétait de la maladie de son père. Il venait le voir chaque jour de dix-huit heures à vingt heures. Et de la même façon que l'a fait Ameile pour James, Ethan tomba éperdument amoureux de la Médicomage qui prenait tellement bien soin de son père. Romantique, vous ne trouvez pas ? (Note : L'auteur se met à rire hystériquement à ce moment-là) Le problème est que Mr. Aberforth n'était pas l'homme qui avait la meilleure santé du monde et quelques semaines plus tard, il devait retourner à l'hôpital. Il était un patient quasiment constant donc sa famille décida de lui prendre une chambre individuelle où il pourrait rester. Cela rendit Ethan heureux, bien qu'il ait trop honte pour l'admettre, puisqu'il pourra ainsi voir Lily pratiquement tous les jours. Parfois ils se parlaient, et ils devinrent rapidement amis. Ethan laissa passer deux ou trois mois, et il posa enfin la question. Lily était, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire, étonnée mais accepta tout de même sa proposition. Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait vraiment ? Lily ne l'admettrait jamais, mais à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à l'amour, James apparaissait dans son esprit. –Soupir- Nos pauvres personnages confus…finiront-ils avec la bonne personne ? Eh bien, cette auteur est déterminée à faire les choses justes. Maintenant, revenons-en à l'histoire !

Lily enlaça une fois son fiancé puis se dirigea vers Mr. Aberforth senior et fit la même chose. L'homme lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. "Tu t'occupes de toi, maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma future belle-fille."

"Ça ira, Mr. Aberforth, et je suis sûr que pour vous aussi, Sarah est là pour s'occuper de vous."

Son futur beau-père lui sourit et lui donna une petite tape dans le dos.

Lily se tourna vers Ethan, "Bien, je suppose que nous devons y aller. Il vaut mieux arriver en avance qu'en retard."

En entendant ça, Sarah poussa un long gémissement et se jeta sur Lily. Lily vit Ethan lever les yeux au ciel derrière elle. C'était parfois dur pour Lily de garder son calme avec Sarah. Elle pouvait être si enfantine ! "Honnêtement, Sarah ! Ça ira pour moi aussi bien que pour toi ! Et Alice viendra toujours te rendre visite, ne pleure pas comme ça !"

"Ok, c'est bon, vas-y ! Mais promets-moi de m'écrire au moins une fois par semaine, et de venir me voir avant fin Août !"

Lily saisit cette chance pour prendre sa valise (toutes ses affaires étaient ensorcelées pour rentrer dedans), prit le bras d'Evan et fit un signe de la main avant de transplaner à Pré-au-Lard.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Pré-au-Lard ; 12:45_

Une fois arrivé à Pré-au-Lard, le couple se dirigea à vive allure vers Poudlard. Il était facile de trouver son chemin jusqu'à Poudlard ; il suffisait de suivre les rues qui vous rapprochaient de l'immense château.

Dix fatigantes minutes plus tard, ils montaient les marches menant aux portes du château pour découvrir Rusard les attendant à l'extérieur devant les portes en bois.

"Lily Evans," dit Rusard d'une voix rauque. "Vous êtes en avance, mais peu importe. Je suis là pour vous accompagner jusqu'à l'Infirmerie. Mais l'homme, il doit partir. Ordres stricts de Dumbledore."

Ethan se raidit alors qu'il entendait ça, mais ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

"Bien, je suppose qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir maintenant," dit tristement Lily.

"Ouais, eh bien, tu avances dans ta carrière. Ne tombe pas amoureuse de quelqu'un pendant que je suis loin, ok ?" ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

Lily renifla, pensant que cette idée était absurde. "Au revoir Ethan, je te promets de t'écrire autant que je peux." Et avec un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, elle suivit Rusard vers l'Infirmerie.

"Je dois vous prévenir, c'est un joli chaos là-bas…il y a eu beaucoup de patients la première semaine, l'Infirmerie étant ouverte au public," marmonna Rusard. Il était considérablement plus sympathique avec Lily depuis qu'elle l'avait aidé dans ses jeunes années à Poudlard (avant qu'elle ne soit en termes plus amicaux avec James). Elle l'avait toujours aidé à attraper les Maraudeurs après leurs farces.

Il la laissa devant l'Infirmerie tandis qu'il donnait sa valise à un elfe de maison pour qu'il la mette dans sa chambre.

Le gardien avait raison, parce qu'au moment où Lily ouvrit la porte, ça semblait être le chaos. Elle pouvait entendre des sanglots et des hurlements partout. Plusieurs Médicomages en uniformes rougeâtres couraient partout, essayant de faire attention à tous les patients. Quelques parties de leurs corps étaient mutilées, et Lily tressaillit quand elle vit un petit garçon avec un bras en moins.

Une femme lui semblant familière s'approcha d'elle. C'était Madame Pomfresh. "Evans ! Vous êtes là. Exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. Il faudrait que vous vous occupiez rapidement d'un patient. Ne faites pas attention à votre uniforme maintenant, utilisez juste un sort stérilisant." Elle conduit rapidement Lily à une extrémité de l'Infirmerie, devant un ensemble de rideaux blancs. "Bien, voici votre premier patient. C'est terrible, absolument terrible, une attaque en plein jour vient juste d'avoir lieu. Oh, que va devenir ce monde." murmura pour elle-même la Responsable Médicomage.

Lily observa les rideaux blancs devant elle. _Ça, et seulement mon premier jour de travail._ Avec une profonde inspiration, elle ouvrit les rideaux et se dirigea à l'intérieur. "_Manus Sterilus,_" murmura Lily alors qu'elle sentait ses mains devenir froides, signe qu'elles étaient stérilisées. Elle s'approcha prudemment du patient et le regarda. La femme avait probablement son âge, peut-être un ou deux ans de moins. Lily descendit doucement le drap qui couvrait la patiente pour avoir une meilleure vue. Les yeux de la femme étaient clos, et sa respiration était peu profonde. Elle était réellement jolie, s'il n'y avait pas cette méchante ecchymose sur sa tempe gauche. Lily prit le pouls de la femme. A son toucher, les paupières de la femme s'ouvrirent, révélant de magnifiques yeux bleu clair. Elle regarda Lily, qui lui sourit.

"Si vous pouvez, pourriez-vous me dire votre nom s'il vous plaît ?" demanda gentiment Lily.

La réponse fut à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, mais la fine ouïe de Lily fut capable d'entendre ce que disait la rousse. "Ameile Marie Collins."

* * *

**(1)** Juste un petit rappel, Morsmorde est le sort qui fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres.

* * *

Note de l'auteur, **Wo Ai Ni16** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? (Note de la traductrice : ici, l'auteur s'excuse auprès de ses lecteurs car elle a fait une faute dans le premier chapitre, mais elle l'a ensuite corrigée donc elle n'est pas visible dans le chapitre précédent. :-) ) Alors maintenant, mes notes d'auteur ! 

-Dun dun duuuuuuun La rencontre de Lily et d'Ameile ! Comment réagira-t-elle si elle apprend qu'Ameile est la petite amie de James ? O.o

-Est-ce que James va bien :( J'espère…

-Comment réagira James s'il voit Lily ?

-Lily aura-t-elle toujours cette vieille hostilité envers James ou oubliera-t-elle leurs divergences du passé ?

Vous découvrirez tout dans le prochain chapitre !

_Note de la traductrice_ : Pfiou…désolée de tout ce retard mais je pensais avoir déjà posté le chapitre 2 que j'ai fini de traduire depuis longtemps en plus. Bref, un grand MERCI à **SusyBones**, **EMI**, **L'Eclat de la Lune**, **lauralavoiepelletier**, **anne-laure0617**, **Pottera**, **amélie** et **Elby** pour leurs encouragements.

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !


End file.
